hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2 (1999)
Encounter × Hesitation × Departure (出会い×とまどい×出航, Deai × Tomadoi × Shukkou) is the 2nd episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It aired on October 23rd, 1999. The events of this episode did not occur in the manga. Overview Gon goes to town to board a ship heading to the exam. In town, he befriends Leorio, who is also intent on taking the exam, and together they take down a cruel animal show. In the end, they board the ship. Synopsis Gon searches for the ship for his next destination. He roams around Whale Island and sees an event where a Hunter is involved. He is inviting an opponent for an arm-wrestling match. Leorio steps in and challenges the Hunter. However, the man lost for he became weak due to hunger. Gon, noticing this, gives him an apple and asks him about the ship heading to Dolle Harbor. Leorio ignores him and just keeps on walking until another man approaches Gon tries to lead him to a false location of the ship, and so Leorio steps up and teaches the man a lesson. Gon, being persistent, follows Leorio. Leorio tries to escape from Gon, but Gon is too slick for him. He then decides to just ignore the child following him as he continues to walk. Desperate to satisfy his hunger, Leorio steals some fish from a fish stand because its vendor went to catch a thief. Gon is displeased by Leorio's action, so he stops following him. A while later Gon sees Leorio eating when suddenly, a thief steals his briefcase. Gon uses his fishing rod to bring back his briefcase. As a sign of gratitude, the man tells Gon that Kaijinmaru is the ship heading towards Dolle. The ship arrives at Whale Island. Leorio is seen mopping up a certain place, as he is temporarily working for somebody who seems to have business with the 'Hunter' from the event before. Gon continues his search for the ship until he is accidentally reeled into a place where different kinds of rare animals in cages are on display for the public. Meanwhile, Leorio continues to work as he spies on his boss and the Hunter, eavesdropping on their conversation. The people panic as Gon approaches the Foxbear in the cage. Gon recalls a memory he had with his friend Konta and feels sorry for the Foxbear in front of him, which easily grows fond of Gon. The people around him are impressed. Then the Hunter along with the owner (Leorio's boss) comes and confronts Gon. The Foxbear sees its cub in the cage the Hunter is holding. It gets mad and tries to attack the Hunter, but is unable to inflict damage because of its cage. The Hunter shows his true intent of making money, making Gon wonder if this is what Hunters really are. The Hunter then captures Gon. Gon is imprisoned along with the Foxbear, but, with Leorio's help, he is able to get out of the cage. Leorio then gives him the keys to all the cages, so he frees all the animals. The owner and the Hunter see the animals running freely and approaches Gon. The Hunter prepares to attack Gon when Leorio appears and punches the Hunter in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then shows Gon the guy's fake Hunter License. The two-run towards the ship heading to Dolle Harbor, but the ship has already embarked and left the shore. Seeing that they are still after the ship, the Captain tells them that they are already too late and that he won't stop the ship for them. Gon gets an idea and tells Leorio to follow him. Gon uses his fishing rod to get both of them to board the ship. They were successful, and Leorio finally tells Gon his name. As Gon bids Whale Island farewell, the Captain says that he won't be bored this year. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, Leorio and Gon meet on the boat. In this episode, however, they meet on Whale Island while the ship was stopping by. Kurapika was in a restaurant on the island as well. Navigation es:Episodio_2_(1999) Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc